


Really, Really

by neolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Height difference, High School AU, I dont know what to tag, Love Confession, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Shy Harry, anne and louis moments are cute too, but its cute, but lets just go with, but louis is perfect, cute larry, for real, harry is 16, harry loves Louis, i love louis, im sorry the writing is bad, just fluff all the way, larry is real anyway, louis is 18, perfect image louis, yeah theres no explicit content here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolouis/pseuds/neolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Louis is a heartthrob and a good football player in high school. Liam and Zayn are very, very bad friends. Niall wants to be the president of a fan club. And Harry- well, Harry just really, really likes Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, Really

**Author's Note:**

> hi I was really really excited to write this so here it is. and if you haven't noticed, I use a lot of 'really' in this just because it's fun. by the way this is written in casual narration unlike my usual ones. it turned out to be longer than I've planned woo! okay enjoy and thanks for reading

Harry sighs for the umpteenth time that day. If only he could muster all his courage to come up and talk to him. Him, the president. Him, the sassy prince of the school that he has feelings for 3 years since his first year. They are in the same year regardless the two years difference in age - Harry skipped eighth grade and the president, as rumours spread, lost a whole year taking care of his baby sisters since his mother divorced. Fate wants them together, or so the way Harry likes to think.  
  
The president is Louis Tomlinson, a charming lad with thick, black-framed glasses that only makes him even more attractive. Harry likes his fringed hair last year, during lower twelfth grade, but this short, neat cut still looks cute on him and Harry likes it more when he sees him run his small fingers through the bangs on his forehead. Simply, he likes the guy. And of course no one knows - hell no, the entire school body is homophobic. People think Harry isn't the type anyway. They always thought of him as someone who would play around with girls because face it, Harry is the school's prettiest boy. Every girl would claim him their future boyfriend and even when rumours spread about him screwing popular girls and partying, Harry never minds. He rather makes himself occupied with volunteer works with people who know the real him.  
  
Well, maybe he minds sometimes. But only because he's worried the rumours reach the president. He doesn't want Louis to have a bad impression about him. No hell, he likes the guy, he doesn't want Louis to think of him as a jerk. Especially now when he's appointed the president of the school, which Harry knows was resulted from Louis' huge Louis-obsessed crowd. Both of them are one of the most popular students in the school, Harry wouldn't be surprised if Louis acknowledged him. If he hadn't been the victim of false rumours for his looks and kind personality, that fact would very much be a relief. But in reality, they never made eye contact never mind him staring at Louis when he can, far less speaking – no, they never speak to each other. Perhaps him being known as the school's bad influence has let Louis to consider him dead. Or. Or maybe he trusts Harry since there has no proof for the rumours. After all, Louis is an exemplary student, very wise one at that. He was chosen to be what he is for a reason.  
  
God, Harry likes that lad. Everything about Louis is beautiful. He remembers the day that he first saw him – not exactly the romantic, cute, something-you-see-in-movies kind of meeting and it wasn't so much a meeting than it was a mere seeing stranger for the first time for one of them. Yes when the smaller boy grabbed Harry's fallen pencil case, it was only Harry who saw him and thanked the stranger but Louis never looked up neither did he stop while setting the object onto Harry's arm before heading straight to the cafeteria's door. It was a kind gesture from a stranger who prefers to walk alone. No friend, nothing. He's always so mysterious, that lad. Even now when he has friends and fans surrounding him, he still stands with his wall.  
  
Louis is perfect. At least to Harry, he is. He is the well-known loner for many reasons, and good ones. Before he went for president – well, before his friends wrote his name in the candidate list – Louis gained his popularity from the football club, right after he scored a goal in a school tournament. The school was shallow, noticing him for that reason. Soon after, when admirers started talking to him and him with his unique personality, words spread. Some good, some bad. Some being against him, others defending him. Louis didn't care really. He never cares about his surroundings, about feelings. From the stories Harry's heard, Louis was a heartbreaker, and still is. It isn't his fault, though. Louis never asks any of the girls to have feelings for him, what is he to do anyway – pretend to like them, too? No, Louis is not a liar. In fact he's straight to the opposite, his honesty and sass are the reasons people, even bullies, never dare to mess with him. He is the ideal choice for a leader. And Harry just sits behind, admiring what he's like.  
  
Second year Louis casted in the school's big musical performance on his own will, surprisingly. Apparently Grease is his favourite movie and Harry of course came to see him. With all his calm and contained personality, he never would have thought that Louis can be witty. His acting was adorable, at least to Harry it was. It wasn't at all the dialogue – after the show it was uncovered that he is actually very loud, he talks a lot hand his jokes, never matter how bad they are, always put smiles on faces. But of course he still prefers to stay in his walls despite the many people trying to add him to their crowds.   


Harry wants to break those walls. He likes him so much.  
  
'Hey, curly hair!'   
  
That snaps him back to reality.   
  
'Yes?' Harry asks as the lad approaches.  
  
'Hey, heard you're a keen volunteer. That true?' Harry remembers him as the vice-president. It all is quite blurry to him – he only knows Louis. He only heard the principal say Louis’ name and that was it.   
  
'That I am,' Harry says, smiling widely as he waves his hands like an innocent child.   
  
The vice-pres raises his eyebrows, amused. There is a smile, a soft, adoring kind of smile that forms on his face. 'Think you can spare your time helping us Councils? Some of your mates are already there, though, and we could use extra hands. They told me to get you,' he says, 'I'm Liam, by the way.'  
  
Councils. Now, Harry has always been working with the Councils, for the Councils, many times since his first year. He's worked with them this year too, but none of the times that the higher positions were involved. Well, they were involved but only with paperwork and finishing touches and maintenance but by then everyone would have done their job, and anyway the higher positions would not have the time to talk with their busy schedules. But now. Now, even the vice-president asks for him privately. Is he going to pass the chance of working with the guy he's been watching from afar? No.  
  
Of course no.  
  
'I'd be happy to, do you need me now?' Harry asks.  
  
'That'd be great. You mind?'  
  
Harry shakes his head as he packs his books and stuffs them into his bag. When he slings his bag onto his shoulder, he's already scurrying behind Liam who only has his notepad with him. Harry's figured the event must have been that important that Liam and Louis have to be involved with setting up the venues. That only happened once this year, during the yearly football tournament.   
  
'So, what's the event?' Harry asks.  
  
'We have visitors. It's kind of a big deal. They actually want to see the football club. Heck, they want to see Louis,' Liam stops when they arrive at the entrance of the gym, leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear, 'Hear they want to offer a deal with him.'  
  
At that moment, two green eyes widen and Harry turns to look at Liam to see him nod, his lip pulling at one edge.   
  
'I know, kinda have mixed feelings about it too,' Liam says, 'I mean, we've been friends since first year.' There is sadness in his eyes that seem to be reflected from Harry's own. They keep a slow pace as they walk to the stage that's been put where seats once stood; Liam's head keep turning left and right as if searching for someone as he speaks. 'Lou is my closest friend other than Zayn. People call him a loner but he's always there for us. Us three have planned to go to the same university, I can't imagine now not having him in my life.'  
  
As ridiculous as it sounds, Harry could imagine being in Liam's shoes. He himself is an admirer, close to a stalker maybe, and he just really, really likes Louis. It's not that it never crossed his mind that one day they would go to different directions. Harry hasn't worked it yet but he is sure to confess his trapped feelings one day. It doesn't have to be a confession of love, though. Everyone knows how straight Louis is. Well, not exactly how. Anyway he's straight, that's a given. All Harry wants is to tell Louis how much he's affected his life, to show his appreciation without showing his true feelings. That's the problem, he just doesn't know how to, without sounding like a creep.  
  
'So, did he accept the offer?' Harry asks, trying to sound calm.   
  
At this, the vice-pres beams, like an idea just popped into his mind. 'Not yet. We figured he might because well... It's Louis, he never knows how much people around him love him so it's always easy to leave but. But!' he raises an index finger. 'We, Zayn and I are very, very bad friends,' he whispers, 'We would do anything to stop him. See, we know he loves football but there's something more important to him that we know. You want to know what it is?'  
  
Harry's head is already tilted by now that Liam's voice is getting softer, and he nods slowly. If there's anything he could help to make him stay, he would.   
  
'Oi, loser!' A man with dark hair stomps his way to their way. It must be Zayn, the only person other than Liam that Harry always see Louis with.   
  
'That's Zayn, I'm going alright?' Liam says, already running to his friend. Harry has shouted a question of what he is supposed to do but Liam never looks back when he pushes Zayn (who is struggling to see Harry) to the other direction.  
  
After a few seconds of Liam's words muffled in the air, Zayn's mouth opens and he turns to look at Harry and smiles awkwardly when Harry sees him. And then, the two break away and each calls out to the volunteers and tells them what they should do. A few waves of nods and everyone is busy with their own thing, leaving Harry alone at the centre of the gym. He wants to talk to Zayn and Liam but both have left – as he decides to try asking the volunteers, a familiar voice calls.  
  
'Hey, curly!'  
  
The moment he spins around, to see a man by the entrance – his hair falling to the direction where he tilts his head – panting as he sets down a big chest, Harry's blood rushes, his face red. He's been trying to approach that man the whole day, the whole time since he started high school even. He's been trying to get his mind off him. But of course Louis, being the coolest most influential guy Harry has ever met, finds it easy to talk to everyone, more that he probably never even notices Harry. It's almost sad.  
  
Louis is already sitting on his ankles when Harry realizes he hasn't responded for a while, and he has his eyebrows raised.  
  
'Curly? Alright?' Louis calls again, apparently. His lips form a small smirk of amusement.  
  
He calls him Curly, Harry didn't realize that. His blush deepens. 'Ah, yes, um, p-president?'  
  
'You alright?' Louis is chuckling lightly now at Harry's stutter, 'I asked you if you could help me with this, did your hair filter that part?' He made a joke, really, and his quiet laugh is too adorable for Harry to be mad about it.  
  
Harry quickly pushes his hair behind his ear, embarrassed at the comment. He's headed towards the smaller man, not muttering another word when he gets a hold on the chest. Louis picks the other side up. His head tilts again to see Harry's flushed face.  
  
'Seriously, you alright mate?' Louis asks, his tone genuinely worried now, 'I was just kidding about your hair. It's attractive, really.' Harry misses the way Louis looks away as he says it.  
  
Harry looks up. 'No, no. I wasn't offended,' he says, 'I wanted to cut it but-'  
  
'No, don't cut it-' Louis widens his eyes at his own words and bites his lip, 'I- I mean, it looks nice that way.'  
  
'Oh, thank you,' Harry flashes the other man a wide, happy smile that lets his dimples show.   
  
Louis cheeks flush at the sight in front of him before he puts the wood down just by the stage. 'Um, here should be okay. Thank you.'  
  
'Harry.'  
  
Louis’ head shoots up, his hair flailing shortly in the air. A confused look on his face.  
  
'My name.' Harry bites the inside of his lips in hope to hide the smile that expresses his excitement. It is in vain anyway when his dimples show again. He's been waiting for this moment where he can look at Louis this close; it's been almost three years for God's sake. 'It's Harry.'  
  
There is silence before Louis nods, his face serious. It looks like he's searching in his head for that familiar name. And then it pops when his face lights up. 'Oh, so you're Harry Styles. I know you.'   
  
'But the stories you hear-'  
  
'They're not true.' Louis smiles softly at the worried look on Harry's face. 'You have kind eyes, Harry. You won't do those things. I admire the fact that you've been strong all these years.'  
  
Whether Louis knows it or not, it means a lot to the younger boy how much those words affect him. His heart suddenly beats against normal, almost as though to break away from its cage. He feels himself demanding for air, feels like he's almost drowning. Blood rushes to his cheeks again, which is stupid considering it’s by simple words, he thinks. He likes this guy so much.  
  
The bell rings the moment Harry parts his lips to thank him again. And he sighs. _Of course._  
  
'Class?' Louis asks. His eyes set on a bunch of colourful things in the chest.  
  
'I guess. You're not going?' Harry mutters. He really wants to keep talking with the president. It feels like a _once in a lifetime_ opportunity.  
  
'The thing being a president Harry, is that you get to ditch class, to take care of,' Louis pulls out a pompom, 'crap you don't know the use for.'  
  
Harry laughs quite exaggeratedly on this. His eyes close at the widest crescent he's made out of his lips, his dimples, god those dimples never disappear the moment Louis is next to him. If anything, those dimples only get deeper if it was possible. He is embarrassing; but Louis has this face, almost like Liam's expression was before, but more of a loving face when he stares at Harry's reaction to his joke. It seems like it’s the funniest joke he's heard or he's just too kind to not make Louis look like a dork. But Harry is the dork – he likes that man so much. Harry is just so innocent, _adorably_ innocent.   
  
Louis fondly smiles at the boy before he turns back to the miscellaneous.  
  
'Get going, Curly.'  
  
***  
  
Harry is at the cafeteria, watching his friend eat his sandwich. The thing about Niall, his best friend since primary school, is that he'd do anything to stuff his food into his full mouth if it means more food coming his way. It's an entertainment, really, studying him during recess.   
  
'Spit it out, what happened?' Niall asks through the gaps between the munched things in his mouth. His words barely come out right.   
  
'You spit it out,' Harry laughs.  
  
'Seriously, you've been smiling since second period. You scare me,' Niall mumbles.  
  
'And you scare me.'  
  
Niall rolls his eyes at his friend and shrugs as he stuffs another bite of the burger into his mouth.   
  
'Okay, look,' Harry starts, his lips pout into a small smile, 'the president talked to me.'  
  
'Yeah, and Zayn Malik talked to me but you don't see a hanger fit on my mouth.'  
  
Niall is always on about Zayn Malik – well, _everyone_ in the school does – but Harry didn't know he's the same person that he always sees walking with Louis when he's not alone. Now, well now, it makes sense. Even the straight ones would bend for those eyelashes.  
  
'Yes, but when my sister talked to you, I did,' Harry’s eyes turn into narrow slits at his friend now, 'literally.'  
  
'She laughed at that.' Niall nods, faking a serious face. He forces the food down his throat. 'Say,' he says, leaning in to the table separating the two of them, 'she talked about me?'  
  
'No, and if she did, you'd never come to my house ever again,' Harry says, his eyebrows creased in annoyance. 'There's a boundary between a sister and her brother's best friend and under no circumstances will I ever allow you cross that.'  
  
'A joke, mate, a joke,' Niall puts his hands in the air, knowing how Harry is with his sister. 'But wait a minute...' A few moments he searches through his mind, flashbacks and memories, he gasps as he points the tip of the fork at harry, 'those questions about the Students Councils aren't just questions, they get to the point where Louis is involved and then and then-' by now, Harry is hushing him lowly, 'that time when Zayn talked to me, it wasn't you had a stomach ache you had to go, no! You were afraid Louis was going to come over. You-'  
  
With a swift grip on Niall's shirt, Harry shushes him sharply that he zips his lips at once.   
  
'You do?' Niall whispers now, and Harry nods shyly.   
  
'He does what?' the voice stops the two at their action and both look right to see Zayn and Liam each sit on their side. The dark haired sips on his drink while Liam rests his cheek on his palm, waiting for an answer to his question.  
  
Harry clears his throat as he lets go of Niall and all take their seat in silence.  
  
'So, anyway, Harry,' Liam calls, 'did you see Louis at the gym? Well, just because we can't find him anywhere, figured we’d ask you.'  
  
'I did but then I had to leave for third period,' Harry pouts.  
  
Liam's face lights up. 'You did? What did he say? Did he-' Liam stops talking when he hears Zayn smack his hand on the table top. Niall is already building suspicions at Liam's reaction while Harry seems to not notice.   
  
'Well, he asked if I could help carry a large chest, we talked about the rumours and he said he knows they're not true,' Harry mumbles, fondling with his fingers. 'He's really nice.'  
  
Liam turns his head to exchange surprised looks with Zayn.  
  
'Wait, wait,' Niall interrupts, 'he trusted you? So he knows you? All this time?'  
  
'Well, _no_ ,' Harry replies, slower than his usual speed, 'he only knew me from the rumours. He seemed really surprised to know I was Harry Styles.' He's smiling remembering how Louis looked.  
  
' _Really_?' Zayn presses, more like a mocking tone. 'He _did_?'  
  
'Did he ever mention about-'  
  
‘Well, I think that's it for now, Li, we have that thing,’ Zayn cuts in his friend’s question before he could finish and gives this look that makes Liam abruptly stand. What’s even more confusing is that the two didn’t say goodbyes before they rush to the door where they meet a smaller figure. Niall’s eyes widen when realization hits him.   
  
Harry wants to turn to look at the direction Niall is gaping but is immediately stopped by the stuttering coming out of Niall’s lips.  
  
‘So! Louis, huh?’ Niall shouts, hoping it would come out like he intends to.  
  
‘Huh?’ Harry mutters. When he gets the question, his cheeks shade into red. ‘Yeah. Sorry for not telling you, ‘fraid you’d freak.’  
  
At that, Niall’s brows pull, his face angry. ‘Freaked? You really think I’m that kind of friend?’ he slams his hands on the table now. ‘You could be a bloody nerd which you are and I’d still be your friend, you listening?’ Harry’s face softens at his words even though it meant to mock him. The bottom line is that he’s glad, and proud that he has a friend like Niall. This lad has always been with him through thick and thin, and Harry can’t imagine losing him by being who he is. And if he could accept Harry like this, in no doubt will he always be by his side. When Niall is sure the curly head got what he was trying to say, the playful smile returns to his face.   
  
‘You could be my brother-in-law, for all I care,’ Niall says, wiggling his eyebrows, ‘in fact, I’d love you more.’  
  
Harry frowns and tosses the half-eaten hotdog to Niall’s face. ‘Not a chance.’  
  
‘A joke,’ Niall chuckles. ‘A joke, ‘ell.’  
  
They resumed the earlier conversation, from the start when Louis crouches down for Harry’s belonging, to the earlier talk he had with him. It is actually refreshing; he’s been holding it in for the whole 2 years, more, not once confessing it to anyone. Well, except his family. Anne, his mother, and Gemma, his only sister, have always been supportive and he knew it before he even told them, before the warm hugs and comforting words. They know about his first and only crush, the man he saw at the cafeteria, the very Louis Tomlinson. To be frank, Anne has always liked him since the first time Harry talked about him. She’s always been the protective mother, spying on her son’s crush before himself, making sure he’s liking the right man. And evidently, he is. Him being the president now gives more points to Anne’s acceptance. Although, there isn’t need for that. She’s been spying on him; she knows every single thing he does that no one sees. For her son, and others.   
  
Harry’s never gone to proms. Mainly because his excuse to the girls’ invitations was always that he couldn’t come. But the actual reason is that he can never ask Louis to go with him. Everytime he tried to, it’s either a girl was giving Louis a letter or his throat itched. What was he thinking anyway? A person like Louis couldn’t be liking a man, let alone a man like Harry. With him being the leader, the role model of the school, there is even less chance that he would date a man. Anyway, Anne was always there in every prom, including the last one, this third year, just because she wanted to make sure Louis didn’t come. And he really didn’t, except for the last one, because he had to manage the event. Anne watched him sip juice, eyes lingering everywhere to see no faulty in anything, and that was it. Not really _that was it_ , Louis saw her with her night vision goggles, and has actually approached her when she lost him.  
  
 _‘May I help you?’_  
  
‘Can I help you?’  
  
The two voices, the husky one and his own, arrive at the same time in his ears, although one is really in his head. Louis looks up to meet a pair of shiny green orbs staring at him.   
  
‘Harry,’ Louis mutters, his cheeks red, ‘w-what are you doing here?’  
  
It is the first time Harry has heard him stutter. No one ever hears Louis Tomlinson stutter, not even when he was first to welcome the new principal when he was only a first year. Louis is always so calm, his words flow ever so smoothly. However the situation is, no matter it’s the principal or the guests from other countries to whom he has to give his speech, he always knows what to say.   
  
‘Just thought I could help with this,’ Harry says, picking up a pompom, ‘crap?’  
  
Louis laughs at this, something that Harry has always leered to see. It’s more beautiful this up front.   
  
‘What?’ Louis says. Their eyes lock for a second before Harry turns away.  
  
‘Nothing, it’s just,’ Harry presses his lips together to stop himself from smiling, ‘nothing.’  
  
An eyebrow rose, and Louis shrugs. ‘Well, if you want to help, you could walk me to the main hall. There’s nothing left to do here, anyway.’  
  
Harry nods as Louis takes his bag and motions Harry to follow him.  
  
‘Why are you still at school?’ Louis asks. It’s an hour past the end of class, Louis was making sure all things are prepared for tomorrow’s event. In exactly 24 hour from now, there would be football club managers sitting right in the seats they have just passed. Louis doesn’t really mind if he missed his chance of being a professional player; he minds if he doesn’t carry his duties.   
  
'It's actually quite funny, my mom doesn't work to this hour but she said she had to do something,' Harry shrugs, 'I saw the light was on so thought I'd have a check. Didn't think you’d be here.' Louis nods as he smiles, listening to Harry slow talk as he usually does. It's actually adorable to Louis, how Harry carefully forms the words with the shape of his lips. It's too adorable Louis can't take his eyes off them until Harry turns to look at him. 'And you, Mr President. Why are you still at school?'  
  
'I had to make sure everything is set. It's what I do, Harry.'  
  
'Right,' Harry says, 'what's the deal with the guests? I hear they initially wanted only to see you.'  
  
Louis' face changes the way Harry can't read. 'Yes, I kind of made a good impression in the football school tournament this year. They offered me a contract deal with them, and scholarship.'  
  
'You're taking it?'  
  
'I want to but there's something that keeps bugging me,' Louis mutters, his finger on his chin as he unlocks his locker door and takes his bag of nachos. He sees how Harry awaits him to continue but he isn't going to tell him that yet. Instead, he smiles and offers him the snack as they walk to the parking lot.   
  
It is an honor, really, to be given the privilege of sharing food with Louis. Well, not food, just nachos. Harry’s witnessed a number of times Louis had nachos in his hands, rather hugging them, and a face that tells his friends somehow that they cannot have them nachos. Once he even slapped Liam's hand when it reached for the thing. Harry chuckles quietly at the thought.  
  
'I could drive you home if you want to,' Louis says again when his car welcomes his arrival with the double beeping.   
  
Red shades cover his face once again when Harry realizes he’s just walked with Louis to his car, _like a couple would_ , perhaps. He shakes his head and wonders if it is a good idea. It isn't that he doesn't trust Louis, and Anne would certainly be happy to have Harry's long-time crush driving him home but what would he say to him during the long journey? They're not awkward around each other, their conversation flows nicely as if they've known each other since forever. Harry just doesn't want to be a burden to him; Louis must have better things to do.  
  
'I have nothing to do at home, if that's what you're worried about,' and as soon as the words are out, Harry smiles widely and nods, and Louis mimics his movement in return.  
  
The journey to home feels like milliseconds after all their conversations about life and dreams for the future. Harry's never thought he could exchange words for almost half an hour without having an odd silence spewed in between. There are times that their conversation arrived to a dead end but they would sit in comfortable silence and either of them would start another topic at which Harry always turns half his body to the side in enthusiasm of talking with the older man. It’s strange – a good kind of strange – to have someone you can connect really well, and Harry feels that with Louis. Louis is really loud, too, much to Harry's surprise, when he starts joking and making faces. He's still beautiful though, especially when Harry sees him smile seeing him laugh at his joke. Some time in the ride, Harry actually wonders if Louis feels the same about him before he remembers how absurd it is to think Louis is interested in a man. Much less a man like Harry, who is too vulnerable to stand up for himself. No, Louis would much rather like someone at his standards – smart, brave and funny. Harry isn't all that.  
  
Louis pulls the car at a short pathway that leads to an average-sized house. A middle-aged woman in her gardener shirt is working on a pot sitting next to the open door. She turns as soon as she hears the car, waving at the occupants and winking. Harry raises his eyebrows when he sees Louis smile and shake his head.  
  
'Tell your mom I said “hi”,' Louis half whispers when Harry unbuckles his seatbelt and goes for the car door.   
  
'Don't you want to drop by? Mom loves visitors.'  
  
'Next time,' Louis smiles, glancing at the woman waiting by the door, 'promise.'  
  
Harry returns the warm smile and shuts the door close. He watches as Louis waves his hand at Anne who responds it with much more excitement. As the car drives off, Harry looks at his mother curiously, his hand on his bag. The scene made him forget about the fact that his mother is supposed to be working late.   
  
'Mom, do you happen to know who that is?' Harry asks.   


'Certainly hope my future son?' Anne says which makes the young man blush after the many times he did today. 'That Louis? The man I hear so much about?'  
  
The smile on her face never falters when Harry hums as he rushes into the house without further words and takes a small, shy smile with him.  
  
***  
  
Harry likes that guy so much.

 

Today was the event, and of course Harry has skipped the last period just so he could join the ceremony and watch Louis deliver his speech. As expected of the sophisticated president, he always knows what to say and he received a round of applause from the guests, some whispering compliments for his presentation skills. Although most of the time Harry was swayed by the way Louis spoke, and the way his hair moved as he turned his head to the slide, he happened to take note of some information he didn't know about the school. Harry has very carefully hidden himself under the hood of his jacket, hoping Louis wouldn't notice him. The 30-minute ride was enough to tell Louis when Harry has his free period, if Louis hasn't forgotten about their first met already.   
  
Harry isn't alone, though. He has pulled Niall on his way to his class. He wasn't going to go to detention alone if he got caught.  
  
Things never go as planned, however, or at least as he wants them to be. Sure, now Louis notices him. Before their first conversation, he was invisible, never once did they make eye contact in the hallways or in the cafeteria. Now, somehow out of the blue, the curse has lifted and Harry is the first thing Louis sees in the crowd and he has this playful smirk on his face when he bows and walks down the stage.  Harry watches as Louis shakes the guests' hands, perfectly forming his words in response to their questions and gratitude. His speech was the last part of the event and people are already leaving the gym as soon as the guests start moving – one of them has an arm wrapped around Louis' shoulders. And Harry just keeps watching until the gym is almost empty.  
  
'You think he accepts the offer?'    
  
Harry sighs at Niall's question. How should he know, really?  
  
'I hope so not,' the person who says this just appears right next to the blonde, his arms crossed as Liam puts a sad face beside him.  
  
'He's not going to change his mind, is he?' Liam asks.  
  
'Say, Harry. Why don't you talk him out of it?' Zayn asks in all seriousness, nudging Harry by the elbow, 'That would be very much of help to both of us so we don't sound like selfish friends.'  
  
'But you are,' Niall mumbles, only to gain a smack on the head from the two. Harry stays quiet at the end of their line. Somewhere in his mind, words arrange to find the right thing to say to stop Louis. He really likes that guy, he doesn't want him to go.   
  
'Fair, Nialler,' Liam says, leaning in as he rests an elbow on Niall's shoulder, 'if Harry were to go, would you let him?'  
  
Niall shrugs.   
  
'Well, anyway. If you two are free, we'd appreciate it if you help us clean this mess,' Zayn asks, as the third in place of the highest votes in the school.  
  
'I actually have something-'  
  
'You're not given another option, Nialler,' Liam says before Niall could find an excuse.  
  
Liam and Zayn look at the quiet man who already started picking up the designs. It's written all over his face how much the contract bothers him even though he's just talked to Louis a day before. He feels like he knows him for eternity, and he already misses him when he walks out the door. He missed him when Louis drove out of his house. Harry really likes him, and the thought of never telling that recurring thought to Louis terrifies him.  
  
After a few minutes, almost an hour, the dullness of the gym returns, bright colours faded away, uncovering the grey paint of the walls. Only at the last work, that is to carry the speech counter backstage, Liam has told the youngest of them to take a break while the remaining manpower do the task. At the edge of the stage, Harry swings his legs back and forth, playing with his nails when footsteps approach from the door. It's easier to notice with the echoes following their sound. Harry doesn't have to look up to know it is Louis who has taken the seat next to him; the way his heart beats at his presence is enough to give it away.  
  
'Hey,' Louis calls, right into Harry's nerves.  
  
'Hi.'   
  
Meanwhile, a dark haired bloke stops in his tracks when he hears the two speak, causing two heads hit a back behind him, and he shushes them before he takes a peek over the height of the stage. They can only see the backs of the two men at the other end of the stage.  
  
'Thanks for cleaning up. You really didn't have to,' Louis says now, gazing through the room.  
  
'No, Liam and the others were here, too, so it's alright,' Harry replies with a sad smile.  
  
Louis tilts his head to see Harry's expression, who in turn forces a nervous smile and a faint 'What?'  
  
'Something's bothering you,' Louis hums. 'Tell me.'  
  
Harry drowns into the blue of Louis eyes, surrounded by the hint of dirt green, which he’s only learned this close. And he looks away before his heart could explode.  
  
A few minutes of hesitation, and Harry finally gives in. 'Are you going to take that deal?'  
  
'Why are you worried about this?' Louis chuckles lightly.  
  
Harry puffs his cheeks, embarrassed by the reaction. 'Because!' he shouts. He knows he doesn't have a say in this, but Louis doesn’t seem to have considered his feelings with that small laugh. 'Because I don't want you to!' he sighs.  
  
That silences the older man, and what else is new, his face turns red as tomato.   
  
_Great_ , they're not even an item and Harry is already telling him what not to do. 'I'm sorry, I didn't...' Harry mumbles, realizing his pride has taken over him.  
  
He looks up for the first time since Louis has arrived, meeting the pair of blue eyes once again and lock them into his own green ones.  
  
'I,' Harry pauses to swallow the lump in his throat, 'I like you, Louis.' Tears stream down his face as if he'd lost a possession, and it causes Louis to panic as he wipes his thumbs over Harry's cheeks.   
  
He was aware that Harry has liked him for almost three years. He just wasn't sure it was more than that. He isn't sure just how much now that even he can hear his own heart scream. His fingers brush gently against Harry's chin to look him in the eye; to see if the tears are in fact real. Why would one cry over something as small as this? Does Harry like him that much?  
  
'Hey, calm down,' he says softly, almost like a whisper, when he searches into the lost green eyes, 'I know.' Harry looks at him in confusion. 'We've been having that kind of relationship where two people like each other so much they take care of each other without the other person knowing it. That kind of relationship where the hearts do the talking and instincts protect. I know-' Louis hesitates, 'I know I liked you so much to watch you from afar, hoping one day I could see you straight into your beautiful eyes like this.'  
  
His thumbs are on Harry's cheeks again, realizing the tears haven't stopped.  
  
'Liked?' Harry sniffs.  
  
A soft smile creeps up to Louis' face as he stares at the younger man. 'I think I'm falling in love with you not knowing how deep it could be, Haz.'  
  
Harry blinks, lips quivering, his eyes searching for lies in Louis' but find none. He blinks again and mutters, 'You're my first real crush, Louis Tomlinson.' As if that could beat Louis' truthful confession.  
  
'Love, I think we've just established that it's mutual,' Louis chuckles again, cupping Harry's cheeks in his palms.  
  
'I really, really like you,' Harry mumbles, shy to say the real word that is itching to escape his lips.  
  
Louis raises an eyebrow, a smirk forms. 'So much to cry?'   
  
'I-' Harry stutters, before Louis hushes him.  
  
Following this, Louis whispers, 'I know.'  
  
And with that, he reaches for the puffy lips with his own, slowly and carefully. His head tilts to push himself closer, one hand on the surface of the stage for supporting and the other ghosting at Harry's cheek. He smiles fondly when Harry gulps; a few millis away from the touch.  
  
An echo interrupts them halfway as someone clears his throat. Two red faces snap to opposite ways, away from each other, as three less dark ones are directed at them.  
  
Niall stares with wide eyes, mouth gaping while Liam and Zayn grin at the scene, as if they have a mission accomplished.  
  
'The fuck you still doing here,' Louis mutters, frowning as he jumps down onto the wooden floor, offering Harry a hand after.   
  
'Oh, were we interrupting?' Zayn coos, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Louis gives him this sarcastic, forced laugh as his shoulders shake on purpose. Then, he slaps Zayn's forehead with the palm of his hand. 'You know, sometimes I hate you bro.'  
  
Beside him, Harry laughs quietly which he catches and smiles at.   
  
'You guys,' Niall whispers, his mouth still gaping, 'I never realized you two are perfect for each other!' he taps Louis' shoulder now, 'I could be the president of your fanbase! Can I?'  
  
'No, no you cannot, Niall,' Louis rolls his eyes. Harry isn't surprised that Louis knows him – Niall often has to meet the president as the representative of his homeroom class. 'It's bad enough that you started the actual Louis fan club in the first place.' _Or that_.  
  
Niall giggles at this and Harry pushes his face away from him.   
  
'So,' Liam says in between Harry's embarrassed face and Louis' glare penetrating through Niall, 'now you won't go, right? I mean, you don't want to make Harry sad, do you?'  
  
' _Eh_ ,' Louis stretches it a bit, 'about that...'  
  
Harry's face turns worried, the exact thing that concerns Louis about his next words.   
  
'I actually wanted to see if you,' Louis pauses to take Harry's hand in his, 'Harold, want to,' he clears his throat, 'um, you know, move with me to Manchester?'  
  
'What?' the four other people shouted in unison.   
  
Harry is sixteen and Louis is eighteen, they have just met, well at least have just spoken to each other. If anything, Liam and Zayn are offended by the fact that Louis has proposed to take Harry with him instead of them, and Niall is just really surprised. And what makes Louis think that Harry would move in with a stranger, anyway?   
  
'Wow, you didn't have to sound that surprised,' Louis huffs, dishevelling his hair that always drives Harry crazy, 'that's rather offensive, you know.' He puts his hands in the air, 'fine, that's a no, then. I'd say that's, at least, very thoughtful of me but whatever.'  
  
'No, no,' Harry chuckles lightly, reaching out for Louis' arm, 'no, I mean, I'd love to.'  
  
' _What_?' the other remaining three repeat, their accents thicken.  
  
'You two are insane,' Zayn says, his open mouth bends into an inevitable smile. He is rather amused than he is shocked. 'I knew you were crazy about him but I didn't know you're this crazy.'  
  
'For serious?' Louis asks, looking at the curly head with a small hopeful smile, feeling embarrassed and ridiculous after all the reactions he received and completely ignoring Zayn's remarks.  
  
'Well, yeah but...' Harry trails off, 'I don't know if mom would allow me.'  
  
'Oh, that won't be a problem,' Louis says. He bites his lip to hide the smile that slowly finds its way to his face. Harry looks at him in curiosity, but he couldn't say no when Louis asks, 'so we're going?'  
  
Harry's famous dimples form on his face, his smile wide even though he’s tried to suppress it; and he nods. The one that makes Louis heart flutter. He reaches out to pinch his cheek gently and shake it once.   
  
'Okay, then we're going, too!' Liam declares, pulling Zayn by the hand who maintains a straight face.  
  
'Why would I do that?' Zayn asks, to which he knows the answer.  
  
'Because we can't live without you, Lou,' Liam says, 'You're our best friend, we'll miss you.'  
  
'Get lost,' Louis says, rolling his eyes away but Liam and Zayn smile at it, knowing well what he really wants to say. Both of them ruffle his head which he tries to push away. Harry giggles as Louis runs behind him and the three of friends circle him.  
  
'If that's the case, I'm goin' too,' Niall grins at Harry who nods happily at him.  
  
It feels right. Like this is what he's been searching for his entire life. And Harry really, really likes it.   
  
Or he really, really just loves Louis.  
  
***  
  
 _'May I help you?'  
  
'Ah,' the lady behind the bush stutters, pointing at the man's face, 'yes, you!'   
  
'Are you okay, miss?' Louis asks again.  
  
The woman pushes her sunglasses over the bridge of her nose. 'You see, this bush doesn't really go with the theme, I mean what is this?'  
  
'Miss, who are you?'   
  
'Okay, alright,' she sighs, 'The name’s Anne and my son has a huge crush on you for more than two years. He's really shy, and I know you like him, too, so could you just talk to him?'  
  
Louis' face reddens. 'W-Wha? Miss, I think there's a misunderstanding, I am in fact straight.'  
  
'Come on, honey, I saw you more than twice covering tracks of bullying towards my son. I saw you investigate Stan's background to threaten him after he spread false rumours about my baby and don't even make me bring up that time when you took the hit of that big man who had his girl crushing on Harry. Now,' Anne takes a deep breath before continuing, completely disregarding Louis' embarrassed state, 'talk to him before I tell him everything and have him scold you. He doesn't like it when other people suffer because of him.' _

_After the while they look at each other in silence, she smiles._

 

_‘You like him, don’t you, dear?’  
  
'It's really no use, Miss. I've already accepted a contract to study at Manchester. I have to leave.'  
  
'Oh, my son-in-law going for a scholarship,' Anne gasps, as she pulls him into a warm hug, 'then take my son with you.' Louis could swear he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
'But-'   
  
Anne doesn't let him finish when she holds his cheek with a palm, her motherly vibe exerts. 'I can see the look in your eyes when you look at my son and his for you. Let me tell you this honey – that is hard to find and I'm not going to let you miss it. You're never too young to know about forever if you’d do whatever you did to make sure my son isn't harmed. And it pays off well, you're a wonderful man. And I'd be proud to have you as my son.' Anne stops when her phone vibrates, the screen flashing Harry's name. 'Gracious, I have to go. If he finds out about this, he'll lock himself in his bedroom for months.'   
  
Louis would've laughed at her clumsiness with her bag and disguise but he is too taken aback by what just happened.  
  
Before she left, Anne turns back to Louis and pats his shoulder. 'And thank you, my dear. I owe you so much for my son's life, whether ones I saw or ones I missed. You have my blessing.'_

**END**


End file.
